Naruto's Vampyre Chronicals
by FullElemental
Summary: Naruto has been marked as a Vampyre. How will his life change? New friends and a new land.


Naruto, Vampyre Chronicles.

**What would happen if Naruto was marked as a Vampyre, had to leave Konoha and start attending The House of Night. Naruto never will be the same again. I do not own Naruto or House of Night.**

Uzumaki Naruto was feeling on top of the world. He just defeated his most powerful enemy, Pein. Everyone in the village was brought back to life and they all loved him. Naruto thought nothing could bring him down. He was wrong.

Naruto was walking through ther lines of tents which now housed the citezens of Konohagakure after Pein destroyed the Village. He was whereing his usual orange and black jumpsuit and his sage coat. After defeating Pein he found out that Tsunade, or Baa-Chan as he called her, was in a coma from Chakra over-exertion. He also foundd out that Danzo had been named acting Sixth Hokage. This really pissed Naruto off.

"Why did that old man have to be named Sixth Hokage? I saved the entire village.' Naruto thought as he rounded a corner toward's where Team 7 was base camped. When he did he say two people standing in the road. One was a women who had a curvy body and red hair that fell into waves. The other was a man who looked sick, there really wasn't anyway to describe him.

"Ah, there you are Naruto." Said the women.

"How...How do you know my name?" Naruto asked getting ready incase of an ambuse.

"Everyone know's you. Naruto, the boy who save his village. You will make a fine additition." The women said.

"Addition to what?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" The creepy guy said before lifting a long skinny finger to Naruto and a bright light came from it. Naruto was sent into a fit of pain in his forehead. As Naruto fell to the ground his Hitai-ate fell off his head. On Naruto's head was a purple cresant moon with the inside empty. Though the pain Naruto looked up to see the women smiling before passing out.

Naruto was standing in low level water in front of the the cell that held the Kyuubi that his Father had sealed inside of him.

"Why did you bring me hear you damn fox."

"**It wasn't be Kit! Look behind you!" **The Kyuubi said. He was always in a foul mood. Naruto turned around to see a women with a glowing light around her so he could not see her face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked surprised to find someone besides him and The Kyuubi in his mindscape. Then again it was only hour's ago he was talking to his father her.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am the Goddes Nyx. I have come to tell you why I have chosen you to become a vampyre."

"VAMPYRE! What do you mean 'become a vampyre'?" Naruto yelled and pointed at her. He could feel Kyuubi's calmness behind him.

"**Shut it Kit. That is no way to talk to a Goddess."** The Kyuubi said.

"Yes a vampire, In the Wester side of the World Vampyres are known far and wide, they are in movies and higher up. There is a faction amoung the Vampyres to over throw me by using an acient power. I have chosen you Naruto Uzumaki, Strongest of the Jinchuriki, and you Kyuubi, Strongest of the Biju, to help and aid the one I have chosen to stop this power from taking over the world." Nyx said. Naruto turned to look at Kyuubi. Apparently she had brushed his ego because he was smiling.

"Well If you have chosen me then I have no choice but to help. I will do my best to stop this power from awakening." Naruto told Nyx.

"Good I wish you the best of luck." Nyx said before she started to fade away.

"Wait! How will I know who this other person is?" Naruto asked as he himself was leaving his mindscape.

"You will know her when you meet her." Nyx said before she and Naruto left Kyuubi to his cell.

Naruto's body had been taken to Team 7's team tent where Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, The Sixth Hokage Danzo, and the woman Naruto had met were talking about what was to become of the blond Jinchuriki.

"You can't do this to Naruto, He already has the Kyuubi inside him, now you mean to tell us he is to become a Vampyre." Sakura said the the woman.

"I am sorry miss but it was not my chose but that of our goddess Nyx." The woman said.

"What is to become of Naruto?" Kakashi asked for once not reading his book.

" First let me introduce myself, I am the head mistress of the House of Night Neferet. He will come with me to Tulsa Oklahoma on the Western side of the world. There he will learn the ways of the Vampyre like the other students untill the change is completed, Though if the change does not agree with his body, or he does not come with me he will die." Sakura was about to ask a question before she was stopped, "And I am sorry but there is no way to revearse the mark." Neferet finished.

"Then there is only one thing to do, Naruto Uzumaki will be taken off active duty and sent with Neferet to this Tulsa, Oklahoma." Danzo said before picking up Naruto's Hitai-ate.

"Lord Hokage, you can not be serious?" Sakura said to the acting Sixth Hokage. He tunef his attention to her and Kakashi.

"I do apologize for this but there is no other choice. If he is to stay here he will die. I do not think you wish him to die Miss Haruno?" She shook her head, "Then it is decieded. He will leave with Mr. Neferet when he wakes up." Danzo said before slowly walking out of the tent. At that time Naruto's head began to glow a Red and Purple light. When the light faded away the cresant moon on his head was colored in a red color with a purple outlining. Then Naruto began to stir in his bed.

"Naruto!" Sakura said rushing to his side.

"Sa...Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said as he began to sit up only to have Sakura tackle hub him back into his bed. She was crying into him. "Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" He looked up to see Kakashi and Neferet.

"Your having to leave again. And this time I won't know if you'll be returning." Sakura said into him.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me Sakura-Chan." Naruto saod with a laugh. This earned him hit by Sakura.

"I see that our younge Vampyre is full of surprises." Neferet said.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Naruto asked as she pointed at Neferet.

"Naruto, This is Neferet, Head mistress at the House of Night. She is here to take you with her to Tusla, Oklahoma." Kakashi said, what surprised everyone was what Naruto said.

"I understand." Everyone froze at the blonds statement.

"You...understand?" Neferet said amazed.

"Yes, while i was passed out i had a heart to heart with Nyx and Kyuubi." Naruto said standing up.

"You saw Nyx in your mindscape?" Kakashi asked. Both he and Sakura knew from time to time Naruto would confront the Kyuubi in his mind.

"Ya, and she explained everything to me, I understand that now I need to attend the House of Night before I die." The truth was he heard everything before his head started to glow.

"If you understand then we shall leave tomorrow for The United States. I'll meet you back here at noon." Neferet said before leaving. After she left there was a long silence. The first to speak was Naruto.

"Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, I know what your thinking but i have to go. Not because I'll die if I don't but because Nyx chose me for a special... lets call it a mission." Naruto said looking at his two team-mate's and friends.

"But Naruto what about the Akatski, and Sasuke-Kun?" Saukra asked the blond.

"I haven't forgotten the promise I made to you. After I go through the change I'll come back adn bring him back to the village, and hopfully The Akatski won't attack here when they hear I left the village."

"But there's no garentee that you will come back, Neferet said that those who reject the change die." Kakashi was the one to speak to Naruto.

"There is no way I'm going to die. I'll fight for my life if I have to." Naruto told his Sensei. No one said anything else. Naruto had made up his mind and when his mind is set there is no changing it. As Naruto began to pack his things Sakura left to check on Tsunade. Kakashi was about to leave before he stopped to tell Naruto something.

"Naruto I hope that you do good at this new school, I wait to see the day you come back to become Hokage." With that Kakashi left Naruto to pack what little items survived Pein's attack.

The next day Naruto was ready to leave Konoha for the second time. He was still wearing his jumpsuit and sage coat. He had a backpack on his back that contained all that he still owned. Neferet said that he could say good-bye to Sakura and Kakashi but no one else.

"Naruto, I wish you the best of luck at this new school." Sakura said handing him a Scroll "Do not open it untill you are alone ok?" Naruto gave her a nod before she gave him a huug so tight that hethought his eyes wher going to pop out of his head.

"Naruto, I do hope you will behave and learn something." Kakashi said.

"But that's no fun Kakashi-Sensei." This earned him a hit from Sakura.

"While your there don't forget your training, and here." Kakashi handed him a box, Inside the box were several scrolls. "Most of those a Wind style jutsu's, some of them are scrolls from your father, Learn them well Naruto, we will wait for your return." Kakashi said as he hugs his student.

"Don't worry Kakashi I'll make you proud." Naruto said as he and Neferet started walking away from the village.

'You have already made me proud, Naruto.' Kakashi thought as his student left Konoha.

Naruto, Neferet, and the tracker, as Neferet called him, were walking through the forest south of the village. Neferet was explaining to Naruto how different his world was to theirs.

"Thought there are vampyres there cannot do many of the thing you can. So it is to be safer if you used your ninjutsu as little as possable." Neferet said as they came into a giant clearing with, as Naruto would decribe it, a giant metal thing with what looked like wings.

"This is our ride back to the states. It will be frightful for your first time but it will be better as time goes one." Neferet reasured Naruto.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked awe-struck at the machine.

"This is whats called an airplane. It allows human to traval from on side of the world to the other by flight."

"You mean were going to fly?" Naruto asked as the tracker entered the plane. Neferet nodded as she pushed Naruto into the plane. The inside was incredable. the seat were made from leather, there where tiny screens in the back of the seats, Neferet explained to Naruto that these were called tv and were used for entertainment and to gather information.

When Naruto sat down in one of the seat he jumped back up when the engine started up. After Neferet calmed him down they took off, leaving the Elemental Countries.


End file.
